runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
RuneScape Clans Wiki:Simplified ruleset
The Simplified Ruleset is a list of guidelines that most all wikis should do. Note:This page lists some of the overarching guidelines that have helped make Wikipedia a success. Some of the rules are not found on the Wikipedia ruleset as they may not be used on there. # BE BOLD! in updating pages. Go ahead, it's a wiki! Encourage others, including those who disagree with you, likewise to BE BOLD! # Be civil to other users at all times. # Ignore all rules. If the rules discourage you from improving or maintaining the wiki's quality, ignore them. This is to be and only to be for improving. If someone asks you about this, explain it to them on a talk page. # When in doubt, take it to the '. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioural principle of Wikia and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's ''talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. #Respect copyright. Wikia uses the GNU Free Documentation License. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. # '''Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. # Assume good faith; in other words, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. #Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. is too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2='17'"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. # No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). # Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid, and straightforward as possible yourself. # Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~, which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit Save. But don't sign on mainspace articles. # Use the preview button; it helps prevents edit conflicts and mistakes. It is a good idea to use this every time you make an edit. # Don't delete Discussions; This means that you shouldn't delete any part of a discussion (or a talk page) unless it is vandalism or if you are archiving that particular page. # Don't edit Userpages unless you are the editor or if the user states that you can (like help fix typos or if he has a Guestbook on his page). We have this rule to help prevent most vandalism. If you are not logged in to your name and you edit your talk page, someone might revert it since you are not the user. Even though we have the Assume Good Faith policy, people still do that. It is a good idea to always remember to sign in. These simple rules are to help maintain a good working atmosphere here on the wiki. These rules help keep all editors safe from any harm from others. Keep in mind to have fun, but with good intentions. Have fun editing! Simplified ruleset Simplified ruleset